1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playlists, and more specifically, to using a pivot command to manage playlists.
2. Background
Portable media devices use playlists to organize and control media. Playlists allow a user to navigate through a collection of available audio, audio/visual and other related media or multimedia selections for playback. These may include, for example, songs, videos and multimedia presentations. A user traditionally plays songs, videos and/or multimedia presentations in one playlist before playing another playlist.